


Online

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [22]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Cute, F/M, angst-ish, nursing home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: The year 2000, and Peggy and Daniel deal with her Alzheimer's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22, and I'm caught up!  
> I'm also going to write the prompts through some of the holidays tomorrow, so I can still post everyday without having to take out time to spend with my family.
> 
> Thanks to movrings once again for this prompt idea.

Daniel walked into his wife’s room, watching her features brighten with a smile when she saw him, and inwardly sighing in relief; she was lucid.

“Hello, darling.” She greeted, scootching over in her bed to make room for him as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around Peggy as she settled into his chest.

“Hey, love. I just got off the phone with the kids; they send their love and wish you well.”

She hummed, pressing further into his chest. “And how are they? Did Michael get that promotion he wanted?” A look of confusion crossed her face. “Or did that happen years ago?”

He rubbed her arms, soothing her. “That promotion is now, and yes, he did get it.”

Peggy had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's about a year ago, and while she stayed lucid most of the time, her memory was becoming foggier each day, and now her lucidity was starting to slip. It hurt him seeing her once sharp mind become clouded, but the old folks home they were in did a wonderful job. He hated seeing her move there, and he hated moving there himself, but he had to admit, it was much easier to live there now that he was older. He could see Peggy everyday, only having to walk across the hall instead of drive across town, and it was much easier on his leg in here than at home.

“Oh, good. He was really wanting that.” Her features became more relaxed, knowing she had her time periods correct.

“Mike is very happy with himself. And, you’ll never believe this, but now the kids are trying to teach me to IM on the computer.” He shook his head sighing. “Technology is wonderful, but it’s just moving too fast for me nowadays.”

“You’ll get it, I know you can.”

“I just wish they could teach you. You were always better than me at some of this newer stuff.”

She chuckled dryly. “My capacity for learning isn’t what it used to be. Hell, my mind just isn’t what it used to be.”

Daniel stayed silent. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew that sometimes she just needed a moment to process be herself.

It was a few minutes of comfortable quiet, Daniel tracing figures on her arms when she spoke up.

“What do you do when I’m not here?”

He paused his tracing. “What?”

“When my mind is gone, what do you do?”

He resumed his fingers, giving her the honest truth. “I give you what you need. Usually, you go back to when we were twenty and thirty, solving cases with the SSR or SHIELD. So, I solve the case with you, talking it through with you until you come out of it.”

She slowly nodded, obviously trying to form her next question. “Do I talk about him a lot?”

She didn’t specify, but he knew exactly who she was referring to. “Sometimes. Especially when you think you’re with the Howling Commandos again.”

Another pause. “I’m sorry. You shouldn't have to listen to me ramble on about him.”

He gently turned her chin until she was looking at him. “Don’t ever be sorry about that. I know Captain Rogers was a big part of your life, and I know that a small part of you still loves him, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t handle you talking about him. You’re my wife, I can handle anything with you.”

She nodded again, eyes drifting down and away from his. “I know I don’t say it enough, but just because a small part of me loves him, doesn’t mean that the rest of my being is completely in love with you.”

“You don’t have to say it all the time, that’s not who you are. Your actions carry much more weight, and that’s why I know you love me. You married me, you had my children, you grew old with me. You can say ‘I love you’ with much more than just words.”

She smiled, the kind that would knock the breath out of him when they were younger, and it still did. “What in the world did I ever do to deserve you?” She asked, fixing the collar of his shirt.

“I ask myself the same question everyday, my love, and after all this time, I cannot figure out why a girl like you married a guy like me.”

She smiled even brighter. “I love you, Daniel Sousa.”

“And I love you, Peggy Sousa.”

She settled back into his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, enjoying the steady rise and fall of her chest, the methodical rhythm lulling him to sleep.

Suddenly, she sat up. “Did you get the Christmas presents for Michael and Colleen? I have a big case at SHIELD, but I’ll still be there to open presents, I promise.”

He sighed softly before answering. “I did, Peg. Is there anything I can help with?”

He watched talk, admiring how the same spark in her eye came back while she rambled, but he still missed her being present, and dreaded the day when the flashbacks outweighed the lucidity.

But, he pushed that out of his mind and focused on Peggy, meaning what he said. He’d give her anything she needed.


End file.
